


Animals

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Pacifica does not like animals very much.
Kudos: 5





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of werewolf Pacifica, so this is going to come back again, but not so much so that it’s overwhelming. TybersTales on Tumblr. Feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy.

Pacifica hates animals with a passion. For one, they all seemed to stink.

_The scent was unmistakable, unbearable. It wafted through the open-air that lazily blew through Pacifica’s open bedroom window. The lights had been long turned off as the night grew older by the hour. It was early in the morning, but Pacifica was wide awake. The computer screen which illuminated her make-up free face displayed some slayer game recently paused. Pacifica was distracted. The smell was much too strong for her liking. It was...mesmerizing._

Secondly, they are far too loud.

_It was shamefully easy to find the source of the smell. Unable to resist, Pacifica had taken to sneaking out the house just to get to the bottom of the mysterious scent. If she had been in a better state of mind, she would have squealed at the mud that began to splatter her houseshoes. Dirt and leaves speckled her nightgown as she continued to trek through the forest that surrounded her family’s estate. Getting past their high walls, guard dogs, and other general security was easy enough for Pacifica. Her attempts were nearly effortless as she instead focused her attention on keeping track of the smell and the sounds she knew came from the same creature. Her efforts lead her to a small stream so shrouded in greenery that one could easily miss it if they weren’t paying attention. However, Pacifica and the deer she’d followed there had been paying plenty of attention to such minute details in their surroundings._

Animals also seem to lack a certain tack when it was most pertinent.

_The deer lay on the ground, dead. Pacifica hunched over its body, maw-deep in its intestines. The deer had been much too slow, much too weak, and much too hesitant to have made this hunt any fun. Golden eyes scanned the carcass beneath her. Innards still hung from a fanged mouth as the ravenous consumption of guts slowed to a stop. Disgust overcame the young girl as she jumped back from her latest kill._

_  
_

_Pacifica’s mind cleared as her bloodlust waned. A low growl of disappointment and rage escaped her throat as she reeled in displeasure at her actions. Black blood that was certainly not her own covered her nightgown, face, and hands. This is what she hated most about animals._

Finally, they make her lose control.


End file.
